Previously-known tire pressure monitoring systems include a pressure sensor, transmitter, and transmission antenna, with respective allocated receiving antennas and a central electronic analysis system on the vehicle body. The problem that arises with tire pressure monitoring systems of this kind is unequivocal allocation of the transmitters to the respective wheel position. In the past, the problem of position recognition is was solved as follows-the transmitters generate a signal divided into four segments, consisting of preface, identification signal, measurement signal, and conclusion. The central electronic analysis system can recognize the position based on the identification signal. Doing so, however, first requires first performing an initialization during which the respective identification signal, linked to the respective position, is stored by the central electronic analysis system. To perform this initialization, the system must be switched into a "pairing" mode, and each individual transmitter must then be activated once in sequence. The system is then switched back into measurement mode until the transmitter positions change, e.g. if a wheel is changed. This means, however, that a suitably trained person must perform this initialization each time a wheel is changed. In some circumstances it is therefore impossible, or possible only at the cost of safety, to perform a wheel change at any repair shop or at home. Flawless operation of the system cannot be guaranteed due to potential operating errors.
In another known system, the problem is circumvented by recording the data for the pressure sensors and the transmission electronics connected to them by means of a remote-control element instead of by means of the central electronic system. The remote-control element comprises an LCD display device which makes it possible to read the tire pressure. To determine the tire pressure, the desired information must be interrogated at each individual wheel by means of the remote-control element. Although this method offers the advantage of an unequivocal allocation of readings, it does not allow tire pressure to be checked while driving.